OMG FANFICTION THE SEQUEL!
by xoxMysticalRainbowDreamsxox
Summary: OMG KAWAII FANS! This is teh sequel o our previous storee! Teehee! Enjoyyyy, Desu!


"Judy, you have to understand, this is just as hard for me as it is for you," salty, sweaty tears started to pour out BM's eyes. "Please stay with me! We can watch anime together, and hang out with our dogs, and I will draw you lots of DRAWINGS! Just please don't leave me!"

Judy sat down, her gilatinous fat rolls piling over her chair. "I...I don't know Bryan..."

"WOT IS THIS OI'M SEEING HEORE?"

Ambah Cowey stood in the doorway, glaring at the two lards. "BWYAN! I TWUSTED YOU! I TOT YOU WOULD OLWAYS LOVE ME. I CANT BUHWEEV YOU WOD DO THIS?!"

"Bryan....." Judy scowled.

"I so very deeply apologize," BM cried. "It was so inconsiderate of me to treat you both this way. My mother would never approve."

But it was too late, Judy walked over and sat on Bryan, breaking every single bone in his body and killing him.

AND THAT CONCLUDES TONIGHT'S EPISODE OF "DWEEBS IN LOVE!"

Erica grabbed the remote and switched off the television. This new TV series, Dweebs In Love, premired today, and the only reason Erica was watching it, was because she had known the cast when she was in highschool.  
It had been six years since they completed the long journey, given to them by the Almighty Yakanushu. Six years since their sweet hearts, Sasuke and Light, ran away, leaving them behind.  
Erica and Haley were both 20 years old now. They still lived in Scranton, working for Michael Scott, but they never gave up hope that their dream guys would come back.

After all of these years had gone by, Erica's wings had dissapeared and so had Haley cat ears and tail. At first, they had been upset about this, but they figured that since their journey was over, they wouldn't need them anymore. In fact, they hadn't even talked to the Yakanushu since the end of their journey. And they hadn't heard from Tim Gunn or Adam Lambert either. They had just been living as normal people for the past six years. But that would soon change...

The door to the apartment swung open and Haley ran inside. She was breathing heavily.  
"ERICA!!!!" she screamed.  
"Holy gosh Haley, what is it??"  
"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
She ran over, grabbed Erica's arm and pulled her out the door. They ran down the stairs of the building and Haley led her to the woods. Erica wondered what all of the commotion was about until she looked up to the sky and saw a winged creature circling around.  
Haley and Erica screamed at the top of their lungs and jumped behind a tall oak tree. Right where they had been standing just seconds before, a blast of fire hit, burning away the entire area.

"Why is it chasing us?!" Haley cried. "We're not the chosen ones anymore!! We're just normal people!!"

They ran deeper into the woods. As they were running, Haley stumbled over a tree route and fell. She spat the dirt out of her face and started to get up again but then she stopped, spotting something from the corner of her eye.  
"Haley...come on! Get up! It's gonna find us!" Erica yelled.  
"Shut up Erica," Haley said calmly. Erica had a worried look on her face, but stopped and waited for Haley. Haley picked up a small leaf. But it was no ordinary leaf, it was bright glowing purple.  
"That's the weirdest leaf I've ever seen..."  
Suddenly the leaf crumpled into grains of purple sand.  
"That was odd..." said Erica.  
But then, the leaf dust EXPLODED and Erica and Haley could see the woods anymore, just a background of glowy seizure-inducing colors.  
Erica and Haley floated up in the air, spinning.

Without thinking, Haley screamed "MYSTICAL SPARKLES!" and Erica screamed "RAINBOW DREAMS!"  
Strawberries and Cat bells appeared everywhere, and Haley and Erica starting spinning faster, so fast that they almost puked.  
Haley's clothes changed from normal office clothes, to a short, cream colored kimono that came just a couple inches above her knees. A wide, dark brown sash wrapped around her waist, and tied in a bow in the back. Wooden beads were draped around her neck and her hair was long and white again, with a brown streak in the front. And finally, her cat ears and tail were back, but this time, she also had sharper fangs and claws, and her cat vision and cat hearing had improved.  
Erica also did a transformation. Her office clothes changed into a short, navy blue dress. It was short sleeved, v-neck, and fluffed out at the bottom like a tutu. She had long white gloves that went up past her elbows. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head, with several stands falling out. She wore white ballet shoes, with laces that came up to her thighs. Her wings were back, and this time, they were white with jet black streaks in them, and they were much bigger.

The two landed on the ground. They layed there for a few seconds, wondering what in the world just happened. Then, they got up.  
"The prophecy has returned!" they cried in unison.

They fell to the ground in a heap, and quickly stood up, examining their new features as if they were lost friends. "Wow... I really missed my wings..." Erica said. Haley nodded in agreement. She had gotten choked up, remembering when, six years ago, they had these physical characteristics, and Erica had Light and she had Sasuke. Both of them had forgotten the hovering winged creature that howled atrociously above them. Erica flew up to battle the creature, and Haley unsheathed her claws, ready to let out all her anger and sorrow on the sorry creature.

Sasuke and Light had been walking together for six years, searching all the alternate worlds they could find for Kaiba. Although they missed their lovers at home, they knew that the world would slowly tilt back into chaos if they didn't find Kaiba. This was the 27th world they were searching, out of every anime in the TV guide, but they had had no luck so far.

Erica fought the creature 100's of feet above, while Haley pondered why it was after them, and why did it look so familiar? It had chased her down the street, and she had warned Erica... so why was it after them? Haley couldn't place it, but she could have sworn she had seen it before. Erica did a dip-flip to dodge the creatures fire-ball. She yelled "Flipper Dipper Twist!" and rocketed out to the thing. She barreled into its scaly, white stomach, but she only bounced off and dropped a few feet, before she flew herself back up.  
The dragon grabbed her around her fragile waist and shook her back and forth, like a rag-doll. She uttered a piercing scream that jolted Haley back into reality, and to a conclusion. Haley ran forward and yelled "Erica!!! That's Kaiba's White Dragon! He must have revived it somehow!!!" Erica heard her, and stopped screaming. She opened her wings and yelled "Feather Barrage!". White and black feathers flew out from her wings and pin-missiled towards the dragons eyes. He batted an eye, and the feathers deflected as if they we toys. The feathers grew back instantly, but the dragon dropped Erica. She fell from the height, and landed in someone's arms. He was tall and pale, with black hair and a white shirt with blue, baggy jeans. Erica was unconscious, but Haley recognized him perfectly. "L." She breathed incredulously. He senses finally came to her, but it was too late. The man was getting into a car and beginning to drive away. "NO! Wait!" Haley screamed. She ran on all fours REAL FAST after the black car, but as she was about to reach for the door handle, something grabbed her and pulled her up. She screamed, and saw that the culprit was the white dragon. "NOO!" She screamed again. Erica woke to hear the scream.  
She looked out the back window to watch as her friend was pulled away by the giant dragon. She tried to get out of the moving car, but was pulled away from the door by someone. She looked over a shoulder to see a face she hadn't in a long time. "L! No, get away from me!" She pushed him away, and beat against the car window. "Help!! Please! Someone!" L sat coolly in the other back seat, the car was automatically driving itself.  
"It's no use, you see. I had the windows sound proofed and the doors are all locked." Erica scowled to see that the car had the kind of locks that went into a tunnel, completely out of reach. She shook her head, holding back threatening tears, and huddled against the window, pretending she was at home with Light.  
Haley used Scratch on the dragon, but it wasn't very effective. It hit her across the face, and at once she fell into a forced, and pained sleep.

The car ride was long and bumpy, since it was inter-world travel. When they arrived in the world of Death-Note, she was surprised to see that not much had changed about her. The world she and Haley had been living in was still an anime world, just a different style, with the big heads and eyes. Not chibi, but something close to it.  
She sighed softly, and longed to be back at home, sitting on the couch with Light. L had been talking in his usual way for most of the trip, not pausing for answers form Erica, just rolling along.  
They came to the apartment building where L stayed. Erica remembered many unpleasant happenings here, and didn't care to think about them. She cleared her mind, and devised a plan to escape L's never-ending clutch.

The white dragon finally flew them to a world that had a totally different style. Haley's clothes and body were all drawn differently, and her hair was wilder than it was back at home, in her normal art style. She woke up, surprised and tied to a chair. She wriggled and pried, but couldn't seem to get even a bit lose. He face stung where it had been struck by the dragon, and she felt dried blood. It was at least a 3 inch cut. She sat for the next hour, tapping rhythms into the floor and sheathing and unsheathing her claws. She thought about what had happened, and counted the steely gray tiles on the impossibly high ceiling of KaibaCorp  
The door opened suddenly, and there was Kaiba, no different than the day she had seen him last. Older, yes, but he looked relatively the same. "Hello, Haley." She didn't say anything, just stared at him. She tried with all her power to control him, and make her untie the rope, but she did it half-heartedly; partly because she knew she was still weak from her brief battle, and partly because she was curious as to why he brought her here. He took a high backed seat next to her. She kicked her feet that were a good 6 inches of the ground, from the elevated chair that she was in. "So, what do you want NOW?" Kaiba reclined in the chair, thoughtfully rocking it back and forth. "I'm not really sure why I brought you here. I guess its because you belong to me. I like to keep everything of mine close at hand." Haley shook her head angrily. "Would you just quit it!? I don't love you! Just- leave me alone! It wasn't me who arranged that stupid marriage! That was my parents, and you've got to understand that!"  
Kaiba stood up quickly, letting the chair clatter onto the floor. He slammed his hands down onto the table in front of her, leaning over it into her face. "Don't get so cocky, you. You're not in a position to make choices." Haley kicked under the table, catching his shin. She kicked again, but he had already moved out of the way. He kicked her chair over and she and the chair she was still attached to fell to the side. She tried to flip the chair over so that she could see, but didn't have enough power, still weak from the blow from the dragon. She felt Kaiba rest his foot on the side of the chair and tip it over onto the back, and she strained to see him, but could only see him in her peripherals. She quietly unsheathed her claws, realizing that he was shifted just enough to reach the rope, and began to slice away at it.  
"So, why don't you just do what I say, and I won't make you even more miserable, hm?" Haley cut the rope down to a thread. "No, I'm good." She ripped through the rope and sprang onto him, almost knocking him down. She slashed at him with her claws, but he managed to avoid the blows. She jumped off, and positioned her feet in a battle stance, just as she had 6 years ago. Kaiba laughed. "You certainly haven't changed, Haley. You're still the same girl, just a all grown up." "How old are you, Kaiba, 30?" He laughed again. "28." He pulled out what looked like an extended taser that crackled and sparked. Haley drew back, fearful of the unknown weapon. She had lost her will to fight, and knew that she was weak from her fight, and no match for the outlandish weapon. She tipped over a chair at Kaiba and ran as fast as she could. Kaiba jumped over the chair, and gave chase, crackling taser in hand.

Erica and L stood outside the apartment door. She shook her head, "No! You can't make me go in!" L shook his head. "Don't fight me, Erica. The outcome is unfavorable to you. Just go in." He opened the door and dragged her in. He slammed the door shut and locked it with a card key. She noticed no door knob on the door. 'oh god, there's no way out...' She thought, panicked.  
She faced the stoic door, wondering whether or not to try and open it. "Erica. Come this way." She looked longingly at the door, and turned the other way, following the voice. L sat in the study, in a behemoth leather armchair. He gestured to the chair that faced his, and Erica took a seat in it, almost getting swallowed up by the folds. "So, Erica. How has the last 6 years been?" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Um... good. Yeah... good. Why?"  
L shook his head. "No reason. Just trying to make small chatter." "Well, don't. What do you want, L?" L sat back in his armchair. "You really aren't happy here, and I can see that. But you're going to have to learn to be happy, because this is where you're staying, and you have no choice in the manner. You see, I can't live without you, and, like it or not, I know that in some small way, you do have feelings for me, they are just eclipsed by your feelings for Light." Erica frowned, and looked inwards. 'Could I really love him? I don't think so... but sometimes I get this feeling- NO! I can't love him! He's a villain, right? Isn't he the villain? Isn't he?'  
L watched her think, smiling to himself, knowing that she was second guessing everything she knew about love. "Light is far, far away right now. You never know... He might have already found a new queen for his world." Erica was ripped from her thoughts and she gasped. "Think about it, Erica. Females make up half the world's population... don't you think that a 22 year old man would be able to find some other woman that made him happy?" Erica shook her head, and she felt tears coming. "Stop it!" She cried, shaking her head. L knew her was getting through to her. "You think you know him, but you haven't even known him for a year!" He cried above her cried 'no's and stop's.  
He crossed over to her and leaned against both arm of the armchair to get closer to her. "Don't you think you deserve to have even a little bit of revenge for what he's probably doing even as we speak?" Erica shook her head. "Light would never do that! I know him!" "Do you?" He asked. Erica paused. 'He's right... I've only known him for about seven months... I- I guess I really don't know him as well as I thought... It seemed like forever... But it really wasn't that long at all...' L was still leaning on the arm of the chair, watching her fret. Erica was buried into the back of the chair, letting her head fall into her hands. "Erica, you know that I would never do anything like that to you. I'd never leave you, never hurt you, never cheat you..." With every word, he brought himself in closer and closer. Erica found herself eye to eye with him. "I- I" She couldn't bring herself to say anything. She shrank away from him, but he only leaned in farther. They both hovered for a moment, and when he moved to close the distance, Erica finally realized, "No! Get away!" She shoved him backwards, but he resiliently gripped the arm chair arms, making a barrier to prevent her from leaving the chair. She kicked him in the chest, and he stumbled back. She kept her wings close and jumped out of the chair. She ran for the doorway that exited the study, but L caught her shoulder and slung her backwards, making her twist and fall to the ground. She landed on her arm, but was fine, save for a soreness. She jumped back up, and once again ran for the doorway, but L pressed a button on the side of one of his bookcases, and the doorway was instantly sealed off by a sliding wall.  
Erica stopped, then looked back at L. He was breathing a bit heavier than normal. He lowered his hand from the side of the bookcase, and made his way over to her. Erica knew she was outmatched in both size and height. She was only 5' 7'' and he was at least 6' 2''. She was only 120 pounds, and he had a good 40 on her. Nevertheless, she was not about to give up.

Haley ran through the seemingly endless hallways, wildly searching for some sort of place to hide herself in. She found a small door and tried it. It was unlocked, and she quickly hid inside this room and shut the door. Upon looking around, she saw that it was a broom closet. Haley's breathing began to get quicker and quicker, and her brain was beginning to become fuzzy. Claustrophobia was setting in, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand to be in this small space. She pressed up against the door, and tried to calm herself down. It was no use. She was fully panicking, and tears were beginning to fall from her face onto the ground. She couldn't move, and she ripped open the door and fell straight into Kaiba as he was opening the door. Without consciously knowing what she was doing, she clung to him and cried out, frightened out of her mind from being chased down and being in a small space. He caught her, and put the taser into his pocket. He looked down at her, confused, but somewhat happy. He put a hand on her head, and comforted her.

Erica unfurled her wings and ran at him with clenched fists. L fended her off, and knocked her to the side. Erica rolled and sprung up, like she had six years ago. All the battles she had were coming back to her, and she began to remember how to fight successfully. She swung a fist at him, and he caught it and pulled her forward into him. She pushed away from him, but he caught her wrist and held her up by it. She couldn't move forward or backward, her arm was completely vertical, and L was still pulling it up. Erica felt it being overstretched, and then begin to come out of it's socket. She cried out. "Stop! Please stop!! You're hurting me!" L dropped her, and she fell to the floor. L stepped forward to help her up, but she pushed away his hand. She got up, cradling her damaged arm, and stood by the barred exit. "Let me out." She said coldly. L paid her no heed, and began to walk to her once more. She pushed him away, but he wouldn't budge. He pinned her good arm against her back, and while she was struggling, gently lifted the bad one. She couldn't move it, but she yelped, trying to push him away with her wings. He moved it in a sharp, quick fashion, and suddenly, the pain vanished. She stopped struggling. He let her go, but still made no move to press the button to let the barrier go away. He said...

"No matter what you do Erica, there is no way you can escape me. So just give up."  
Erica's eyes were fixed at the ground. After a few seconds, she turned her heard to L and looked him in the eye.  
"No." she said. "Warriors never give up."  
L took a step towards her and tried to pull her closer to him but then they heard a noise from outside. It was a....growling noise?  
Suddenly, the wall burst open and a giant flying thunder lion skidded to a halt in the middle of the room. But this was not your ordinary, everyday giant flying thunder lion. This one was about 7 feet tall....while still on FOUR legs. It was silver with white zig zags, and had a light blue mane made of lightning bolts. Its bloodthirsty fangs were long and sharp, and it's eyes were bright gold and angry. It let out a loud roar.  
"THUNDER LION!" Erica cried. "I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY MY EVERY ORDER, INCLUDING THE ORDER I AM COMMANDING YOU TO OBEY RIGHT NOW!"  
But the lion didn't listen, it started to charge towards Erica, staring at her intently. It snapped at her with its large ivory fangs, but she dodged it, and created vines. She whipped them at the thunder lion, and they automatically tied around it's upper torso, shoulders and neck. Erica flew up to the lions back, and pulled on the reins she had made and the lion let out a cry.  
"AYAYAYAYAYA!" she screamed. Then, just to make everything seem way more dramatic, she made a weapon out of bamboo stalks and thorns and held it up in the air.  
She used the reins to make the thunder lion charge towards L. But L jumped up in the air and roundhouse kicked it in the face. The lion stumbled back and growled. It start to attack again, but L used a super duper Samauri Jack-ie Chan combo move on the lion. The lion and Erica slammed against the wall, but they immediatly got back up. The lion started to charge towards L and as it was running, Erica jumped off of it's back and launched her weapon towards L. She landed on the ground in a dramatic fashion as the lion skidded to a halt behind her. She glanced up, to see that her plant weapon had stabbed L right in the left eye. He screeched and cursed in pain, trying to yank the weapon out of his eye.  
"Lets get out of here," Erica said to the lion. Erica flew onto back on it's back, and they rode away as fast as possible.  
L finally got the weapon out of his eye, but by that time, Erica had escaped. He looked at his reflection in a window, and saw that his entire left eye had come out of it's socket. "NOOOO!" he cried.  
"Hey..." L turned around to see a stick figure, wearing an eyepatch. "My name's Jeffry! I have a lost eye too! We can be friends!"  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" L screamed, louder this time. "I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU, ERICA!!!!"

Kaiba hooked his arm around Haley's neck. "So, you've finally decided to be loyal to me."  
"NO." Haley yelled. She pushed him away, but he grabbed her wrist.  
"Haley, I need you, and I know you need me, even if you don't know it yet."  
Suddenly Kaiba's eyes widened. He gasped and fell to the floor. Behind him, stood Sasuke with a tazer.  
" SASSUUKKEE!!!!" Haley screamed. She fell forward, into his arms, and breathed in his familiar scent. He pulled her closer and he kissed her forehead.  
"Oh Haley," he whispered. "I've missed you so much"  
"I love you Sasuke," she said, into his chest.  
"Let's go," he said. "Quickly."  
He pulled her out of the room by her hand and they ran out the door.  
"Halt!" said a voice.  
They both whipped around to see Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, glaring at them. "I challenge you to a duel," he cried.  
Sasuke and Haley looked confused. Then they started to laugh.  
"Look at the cute little kid!" Haley laughed.  
"Awwww he wants to have a little "battle"!" Sasuke said.  
"I will not stand for this!!" Mokuba yelled. "I summon... Bunnies!!!"  
Suddenly, bunnies appeared everywhere and started spazzily singing the bunnytown theme song.  
"AAHHHH!!!" Haley and Sasuke screamed. "I HATE THIS SONGG!"  
Then, Haley remembered something she hadn't done in a long time. She wondered if she still had the power to do it.......  
"BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!" she cried, and a spirit appeared.  
It was the spirit of.......

Old Gregg! Old Gregg jumped out of the medallion and ran towards the little kid. "Hey mista! I've got somethin' ta show ya!!!" Haley and Sasuke watched Old Gregg run out infront of them and after the kid in a hobbling run. The child screamed "AHHH!!! I DON"T LOVE YOUUU!!!" Haley and Sasuke laughed until tears came out of their eyes. The laugh overed eventually. They were left standing in a room with Kaiba's paralyzed/ unconscious body, but otherwise alone. Haley breathed out a sigh of relief. "So. What do we do now?" She asked. Sasuke looked down at Kaiba's twitching body. "We should probably move this..." Haley nodded in agreement, and lent a hand in moving the body.

Erica flew real fast on the lion's back and finally landed in a conveniently close cave. She hopped off the lion, and it flew away much like it had come, waving goodbye with one giant paw. She retreated to the cave to find shelter. It was near freezing outside, so she summoned wood to make a fire. She warmed herself and wings near the fire, glad to have something warm in this weather. Somewhere, far back in the cave, she heard a clatter. She jumped up and smothered the fire with mulch. Erica warily crept against the wall to find the source of the noise. The slight shadows from the light outside made vision almost gone (?) and everything was shadowed in a dark cloak (??). She thought she saw someone in the very back of the cave, or at least their shadow.  
Poisonous roots in hand, Erica closed in on the intruder. She sprinted quickly to the end of the cave, just to stop at the wall. She saw a silhouette of a person infront of her, but she was only 4 inches from the wall. She touched the wall, and realized that it was a shadow, cast from something behind her. She yelped and spun around to see that about 10 feet away, there was a person, it looked like a man, and they were walking towards her. She couldn't see who it was, their features were obscured by the light '...Light. I remember him... I wish I could just see him one last time before-' Erica's thought process was stopped by a voice. "Erica?" The person asked. Erica backed up and hit the wall. "No! Stay back!" 'That voice sounds so familiar...' She thought, 'No, it's better to be cautious than foolish'.  
"Erica, It's me, Light." Every memory of them together came flooding back to her in a dizzy rush, and she fell onto her knees. She realized that she was crying, and wiped the tears off of her face in a hurry. "Light... Light?" He came into the light, and she saw that it, indeed, was him.  
"LIGHT!!!" She yelled and hugged him tightly. "Li~ght" Erica said happily. He hugged her back. "I missed you so much!" Said Erica. "I did to, believe me." Said Light. "Light, did you catch Kaiba?" Light shook his head. "No we couldn't find him. Sasuke went another way to go and try to find him one last time." Erica was confused. "But, I could have sworn that I saw his Blue Eyes White Dragon today! It took off with Haley!" Light stepped back "What?! Kaiba is HERE?" Erica nodded. "Yes. He's got Haley." Light breathed out. "Ok, wherever Haley is, Sasuke will be there, and I need to let him know that I've found you. Lets get a move on." Erica sleepily followed him, led by a hand.  
They walked until they reached an opening in a field, a good 2 miles away. At this point, Erica was half- asleep on her feet. She swayed slightly as she stood. It was around 2 in the morning from what she gathered from the plants. Light looked around, and saw what he was looking for. "I'll be right back. You stay here." Erica laid down on the ground and fell asleep instantly. Light came back a few minutes later to find her completely asleep on the ground. He had gotten his limo out of the field where he had parked it. He easily lifted Erica into the car and started to drive through the meadow. She slept on the long seat of the limousine.

Haley and Sasuke had finally found a place to put Kaiba, but Sasuke had to taser Kaiba once more, once he came to. They both shut one of the many closet doors, waving goodbye to Kaiba. Haley leaned against the door, staring at the wall.

"You know he's gonna wake up sometime soon..." said Haley.  
"Yeah I know" said Sasuke. That's why we need to get out of here."  
Suddenly a pretty fat prancing pony came out of nowhere.  
"What the hell?" asked Sasuke.  
"I think it wants to help us...." Haley said  
They both hopped on top of the gilatinous horse and it galloped away.

Erica woke up during the limo ride.  
"OMG FANCY SCHMANCY! I FEEL LIKE A PRINCESS!!"  
She looked over and saw Light staring at her. "Is this your limo?"  
"Uh....yeah." he said, nervously.  
"What's wrong?" Erica asked. "Do you not like my mouth words?"  
"What?!"  
"Nevermind."  
"Oh."

"Can you go any faster you lardy animal?" Sasuke yelled at the horse.  
Suddenly, the horse randomly turned into the woods.  
"Woah woah woahhh what are you doing???" Haley cried.  
The pony got into the middle of the woods and bucked them off. They got up off the ground and brushed off their clothes.  
"What is wrong with you!??!" They cried.  
Then they noticed the pony had a zipper in the front. It unzipped, and out stepped ZEEARA!!!

*LE GASP!*

"I thought you died!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tee hee hee!" Zeeara giggled, in her fake little voice. "Do you really you could defeat my lardy fat rolls just by running over me with a car?!"  
"Why are you here?!" Haley spat.  
"I'm here to get MY BOYFRIEND BACK!!!"  
"I'm not your boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled.  
"YOU WILL BE!" Zeeara cried. "I'M GOING TO LOCK YOU IN MY PORN FILLED CLOSET AS A SEX SLAVE TO PLAY WITH WHENEVER I PLEASE!"

Sasuke vomited all the food he ever ate in his life.

"I get rid of her," Sasuke hissed  
"NO." said Haley. "You fight for me all the time, now it's my turn."  
Sasuke glared at her but Haley held his gaze.  
"Fine." he said quietly.

Haley stepped up to Zeeara. "LOOK. I'm giving you one chance to forfit..... Sasuke and I are in love and will be forever. You will never interfere with that."

"GOO GOO!" Zeeara squealed.

"It's ON!" Haley said. She summoned a purple arctic iguana named Ryan with her fauna powers to assist her.  
"Ryan! Use lavender arctic breath!"  
While Ryan was distracting Zeeara with his special powers, Haley did a ninja leap into the air. She pulled out her kunai knife and threw it towards Zeeara.  
But a strange thing happened. The kunai knife flew straight into Zeeara's tummy and dissapeared! She didn't even notice it!  
OMG, thought Haley. Its being absorbed by her fat!  
She then knew that as weak as Zeeara seemed, this might actually be one of the most difficult opponents Haley will have to face in her life....

Light and Erica were driving down an icy road in a town called South Park.  
"Maybe we should stop here?" Erica asked. "Just to rest."  
"That's a good idea," Light said.  
But suddenly, the car hit a slippery ice patch. It slipped off the road and fell down the side of the mountain. Their limo crushed a little boy in a giant orange snow coat, scattering him everywhere.  
"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!" screamed a little boy in a brown coat.  
"YOU BASTARDS!" screamed a little Jewish boy.

The limo landed in a huge lake. Light quickly swam out.. but he couldn't see Erica anywhere. "ERICA!!!" he cried. The water was not frozen (obviously) but it was cold as bitch. Light didn't care though, he need to save his true love!!  
He swam back into the limo, but Erica wasn't in there!

Erica floated down to the bottom of the lake, unconcious.  
A few hours later, she woke up and she was in the middle of an....underwater city??!  
"Welcome, young goddess." said a giant pink cat fish. "This is our home, Atlantis, we are blessed by your presence."  
"Wha.....?"  
She looked around to see tons of sea creatures (in a lake?) staring at her in awe.  
"Well it's obvious you were sent as our messiah from the God of Gills." said a sea turtle.  
"I think you have the wrong person...."  
"No! We're sure you are our new ruler!"  
They lifted Erica up and carried her to a giant throne and started bowing down to and worshiping her. The gave her everything she wanted and did everything she asked. She could almost get used to this....

Haley hung from a tree branch, planning her next move while Ryan fought Zeeara. She pushed off the tree branch, holding out her fingers, aiming for Zeeara's jugular vein. But Zeeara grabbed her arm, slammed her on the ground, and sat on her. Haley felt her bones crack, and tried to scream, but she could not as she was being suffocated. She tried push her off, but since she weighed 209854869438609423860238 pounds less than her, it was impossible. Haley didn't know what to do. If she didn't figure out a way to get out soon, she would be crushed and suffocated to death. Sasuke and Ryan were trying to help but Zeeara kept grabbing them and slamming them against the ground. "Is this it?" Haley whisped, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Is it going to end right here?"

Erica spent the next week under water, loving her new deity lifestyle, while Light scoured the land for her like soft scrub. "Where, oh WHERE can she be?!" Light screamed. Erica sat upon her throne of coral, wearing a pink sea anenome as a crown. suddenly, one of the fish began to speak. "Therefore, on the eight day of the messiah's visit, we shall bestow her the gift of acheiving nirvana." "OMG, WUT? Buddhist fish?!" The fish all swam underneath her throne and began to carry the whole thing towards the edge of their coral reef. Erica suddenly realized that she didn't want to be the messiah anymore! She jumped off of the coral throne and swam to the surface! She spread her enourmous angel wings and SOARED out of the water. The fish all jumped to the surface and were like "Erica! Erica! Return to us!" She flew away REAL FAST! She flew onto the sandy beach and shook off her wet wings, feeling them grow lighter by the second. She looked around for Light, but couldn't find him. "LiGhT!" She yelled, but couldn't hear or see him.  
Light walked along the beach, like he had been doing for the past eight days, when he heard "LiGhT!" He looked up and around! "Could it be?!" He shouted. It was! It was Erica! He turned around and ran in the direction of the call, and found Erica on the beach drying our her wings and calling for him. "Erica!" He yelled. Erica's face burst into jubilant! (?) and she ran towards him with happiness! (wtf?)

Erica happily said "Omg Light! You'll never guess what happened! These fish thought I was their Messiah and they tried to sacrifice me to their sea god! Crazy stuff, ne?" Light laughed boisterous. "Oh Erica, my kawaii girlfriend, whatever shall I do without your funny head!" They laughed together on the beach, while the fish sobbed in the sea. The laugh did not over quickly, it lasted for a time long.

When time ended, they begun to mosey on back to the limo factory, where they got a new limo for FREE. They drove back to where they were headed in the first place, KAIBA's LAIR. Erica recieved information from her plant friends that Haley and Sasuke were on the move, "Omgee Light! WERE GOING THE WRONG WAYY!!!" "OMG!" Said Light, and he did a 180 in the middle of the non-existant road and sped towards where the weeds were rapidly growing to make a path.  
They sped to where there was a clearing, and saw an ENOURMOUS thing in the clearing! Erica and Light gasped loudly, eyes almost falling out of their eye-holes!  
There, was a huge girl-thing, in a light blue jacket and blue jeans. It had a black tank top on, and you could see the top of an ugly lacey bra poking out of the top. She giggled as her rolls of gelatinous fat VANGORIOUSLY devoured all of the weapons that Sasuke and Ryan threw at her.

Ligth and Erica SPRANG into action, battle calls flailing! (wtf?!). Erica looked around as she ran, and noticed that Haley was no where to be found. Suddenly, a while lock of hair caught her eye, and she recodknized it to be Haley's! Erica screamed when she realized that Haley was WEDGED INTO THE BUTTCRACK OF THE BEAST!!

Sasuke called the two of them over to help him help defeat the bisexual beast. Haley felt her bones flex under the tremendousness of the fatty, and even her glasses were creaking. Every breath felt as if she had to force it out, and she was exhausted. Just as she was about to give up, she heard the fake-haired porous behemoth squeel out "Omg Sasuke, I'll draw you naked and give you a 12 inch shaft and put it in my porn book, desu desu!!!" That did it! Haley used her indignant rage for the thing and shouted "MYSTICAL RAINBOW DREAMS!!!" suddenly, there were a million rainbow light ribbons that surrounded it and began to life it somehow upwards. Haley pulled herself out of the ground (she had been buried by it's weight). She lay gasping on the ground, as if she had forgotten what sunlight looked like. "omg, that was SO SCARY _" she said.  
Erica used her flora powers to wrap the thing in a web of vines, and then it stopped wrigling and died. Everyone shouted YAY and hi-fived. Haley's bones were all broken, but she hi-fived anyways.

As soon as Haley summoned magic birds to fly them up, up, and away to the hospital, she was treated for broken-bone syndrome and then she fell asleep in the hospital bed. Sasuke, Erica, and Light were sitting in the infirmary, thinking. "Well, Haley'll be in there for quite a while..." Light said thoughtfully. The other two nodded in agreement. "Yeah," said Sasuke. "Maybe we should leave her for the time being...O_o" They looked around, and silently crept out of the hospital.  
They started to run once they got through the hospital doors, and they began to climb a mountain! They soon got stuck, and were unable to get down. "Oh no!" Light cried. "We can't get out! This calls for a rope! I have an extendable one!" "Me too!" Yelled Sasuke. They pulled out their ropes, and tied them together to make a SUPER ROPE. They threw the super rope up and around the mountain peak, 30000 feet away, and they all grabbed on and began to climb. "Ugh, this rope is really scratchy." Erica said. "Oh, thats just the wind damage, and from stretching it so far." Said Light. "OOh, gotcha." Said Erica.  
They soon made it to a mountain peak, and Light and Sasuke pulled apart their ropes from the other and put them away. They stood on the mountain as a wind blew their hair back in a dramatic fashion. They looked far and wide for Kaiba but couldn't find a trace of him.  
They were in a valley one day, when their stomachs rumbled simultaneously. They all laughed "Hahahaha" they said. They spread out a blanket and began eating the ongiri and sake that they stole. Suddenly, they heard a flapping of wings. "Erica, knock it off." Said Light. "It wasn't me!" Said Erica. "Then... Who was it?" Said Sasuke.  
"Hey guys!!!" Called Haley from her giant white bird. Everyone Jumped up and looked.  
"Haley!" Yelled everyone.  
Haley jumped off of her white bird, and it flew away. They hugged Haley, after all, they hadn't seen her in over 3 weeks. "How did you heal so fast?" Asked Erica.  
"My super Kitty-Cat-Desu-Ne powers helped me heal like Lightning!"  
"Ohhhh." They said. They continued on! Over the rocky hills they marched, through streams and briar patches, they made it to Japan, where Kaiba's lair was! They made the battle plan outside the doors.  
"Ok," Sasuke said. "Here's the plan. We make a distraction, and then I'll go in for the kill. We did stuff like this is ninja school" Everyone nodded, and decided that Haley should be the distraction, since Kaiba loved her. Haley went up and knocked on the door.  
"Kaiba!!!" She yelled. "It's Haley! PLEASE let me in! I really need you!!!" She brushed her hair back over her white kimono, straightening the brown bow, and smoothing out the white front. She pushed up her glasses, and made fake tears start to flow out just as Kaiba opened the door. He seemed surprised, even though he heard Haley at the door.  
"Haley?! What happened?"  
She wiped away a tear, and re-adjusted her glasses. "I- I guess I just missed you..." Kaiba hugged her.  
"Its ok, I'm here."  
'Wow,' Haley thought. 'He's pretty much a loser.' ALthough, she did feel bad about leading him on like this... But he most definatley deserved this. She looked behind him, and saw Sasuke pull out a kunai-knife. She smiled to give him the 'ok'. "Kaiba," Haley said. "Im really sorry, but I still don't love you! Now Sasuke!!!" Kaiba realized what was happening, but it was too late, and Sasuke stabbed him with the knife. Haley hugged Kaiba tightly so that he wouldn't die in misery. He fell onto the ground, dead. Haley cried one real tear for him, but wiped it away.  
Sasuke pulled the knife out of him and wiped it off onto the grass. Haley smiled and hugged him sadly. "Thanks Sasuke." She said, and he hugged back in return. They put a blanket over him to cover the body, and then walked away.  
They began working their way into Tokyo to take care of L, and soon came across his apartment building. "Ok guys, same plan." Sasuke said. They all nodded. This time, they sent Erica out, because L loved her. She knocked on his door and patiently waited. There was an unlocking of locks, and then they watcehd from around the corner as L opened the door. "Oh, Hey L... " Erica said. "I- I just guess that I realized that I... that I..."  
L stepped out of the door frame to her. "That you what, Erica?" Erica looked at him straight in the eyes. "That I still love you." She said. Erica understood why Haley felt so awful about this, it really was a hard thing to do. But she knew that it was for the best. She let L hug her, and glanced over at Sasuke for him to kill him, and hugged L tighter, feeling trully sorry for him for doing this. L hugged her back, and then stiffened as Sasuke stabbed him. Erica and L locked eyes, and his were full of understanding and shock, Ericas full of sorrow and pity. Then his eyes clouded over, and he fell down dead, as Kaiba had. She shuddered and fell into Light, hugging him tightly. "Its ok, its ok.." He said to comfort her. Haleys ears flattened down in understanding and sorrow. Sasuke and Haley stood close, giving each other comfort, and Erica and Light still embraced.  
They all made it back to the apartment complex in Scranton, and were glad to be home. Erica and Light bid goodbye to Haley and Sasuke and they returned to their rooms.

5 years later

Erica and Light walked to the park bench together. "Mom! Mom! Watch this!"  
"Seito, shht!" Said Erica. Light laughed and Seito jumped off the monkey bars and onto the sand. They sat down together next to Haley and Sasuke, who were there waiting for them. "So, Erica, wheres Yuki?" She asked. "Oh, she's playing with Seito... She's in there somewhere..." Erica looked into the jungle gym and spotted her daughter. "Oh, there. Yuki!!" Yuki waved back at her, chibi angel wings on her back. Haley laughed.  
"She looks just like you! And look at those little wings!!! So cute!" Erica laughed. "And Seito looks just like his father." Light smiled proudly, looking at his son. Yuki tottled over to her mother, "Mommy! Mommy, I got a spot on my dress." Erica pulled out a Tide-to-go pen and wiped the stain right out of her short baby blue dress. Yuki's gold hair streamed behind her as she ran, like a cape.  
Haley smiled, and rested a hand on her growing stomach. "That'll be me in a couple of years..." She thought out loud. She felt the little foot kick, but was used to it. She was in the third trimester, and was due in less than a month. She and Sasuke were both excited for the baby, Sasuke was determined for his son to become a ninja, just like himself. Erica, Haley, Light, and Sasuke all sat on the bench and watched the children play, feeling the spirits of L and Kaiba watching over them, and keeping them safe.

The End.


End file.
